Over the past few years, much effort has been expended to develop anticancer drugs on the basis of cell permeable peptides. Such complex formation is a difficult target for small molecules since the interacting surfaces lack specific interaction pockets typical for surface molecules and receptors.
A need exists for improved drugs that can be used to treat cancer.